Just Realize
by GravityFallsGeek
Summary: How far would you go to make someone realize that age is just a number? How far would you go to make someone realize that you're different then other guys? That you love them, without really saying it? Yet not using a plan, just going with the flow? It'll be hard, but all worth it in the end. WendyXDipper (I need at least 3 reviews before writing another chapter!)


**How far would you go to make someone realize that age is just a number? How far would you go to make someone realize that you're different then other guys? That you love them, without really saying it? Yet not using a plan, just going with the flow? It'll be hard, but all worth it in the end.**

**(Before Dreamscraperers!)**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Gravity Falls or the characters! **

**Dipper's POV-**

I sighed desperately, closing my eyes tightly. I was stuck in a situation and I just didn't know how to solve it. I was sitting at the cash register, boringly reading my book '3'. You guys may be wondering what I'm doing at the cash register. Isn't Wendy normally there? Well, yeah. She's here at work, just not _in _the Shack. More like _on top _of it. Yep, she's up on her 'secret hideout' on the roof. I was filling in for her at the moment, until she came back down, which I knew wouldn't be for a while. Wendy had forgiven me easily, but she was still depressed about the break up. I guess I understood because Robbie was one of her childhood friends, and then her boyfriend, and he used her. I swear, I wouldn't hate him as much if I didn't know that he wasn't right for her. I just want Wendy to be okay and happy, but I knew he wouldn't provide that. I tried to tell her, but in the complete wrong way. Now she's upset, what I tried to prevent from happening, and it's ALL my fault.

I closed my book, opening my eyes again. I tucked the book back into my vest and looked over at the ladder, the one leading to where Wendy just went up not too long ago. My eyes softened as I thought about Wendy and how upset she must be. I might not be able to help, but heck, I was going to at least try.

My gaze traveled over to Mabel, who was dancing with her pig all over the Shack. Yeah, pretty normal to see her like this. I smiled slightly at the sight. "Hey, Mabel..." My voice traveled off, giving her the hint that I needed to ask a big favor. Mabel stopped dancing at looked over at me with a wide silver smiled. She catapulted over to me and sat on the counter. "What's up bro-bro?" She asked in her optimistic voice. I looked over at the ladder. "Uhh, Mabel... Could you take over the cash register for a while.." Mabel pouted, but then noticed I wasn't staring at her and she followed my gaze. "OHHHHHHH. Yeah, sure!" I smiled. "Thanks Mabel."

I got off the stool and Mabel sat down in it right away, Waddles jumping into her lap and oinking. "Good luck, Dipping sauce." She said, giving me another flashy smile while she winked. I had a tint of red in my face of embarrassment as I went towards the ladder. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks." I mumbled to myself, and somehow Mabel heard me. "No problem!" Sometimes, my sister does the impossible, and it scares me.

Ignoring my shock, I climbed the rest of the way up and made my way towards Wendy. Her feet were dangling off the edge, and her face was buried in her hands. Wendy's bright hair was messy and sticking to her body. I could hear light sobs that broke my heart right then and there.

I took a few more steps towards her, and sat next to her. I brushed a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, and as I did so I froze. _What was I doing? _I ignored the fact for now, glad that Wendy didn't notice. That would be interesting to explain. "Wendy..." I said softly, making her stop sobbing and look up at me. She looked at me for a while with her wonderful green eyes, that made me blush a little. Wendy, snapping out of her shock, wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sniffled a few times. "I'm sorry, Dipper. You shouldn't have to see me like this... I'm just-" I interrupted.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. It was all me. I should have told you differently or not have interfered at all. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I really am Wendy. And if there's anything I can do to help, let me know." Wendy looked at me with her pale face and green, tired eyes. Her head turned to the sunset while she hugged her knees to her chest. "Dipper, it's not your fault. I should have known better... and I know you didn't come up here to say sorry, Dipper. You know I already forgave you. You came up here because you care. And I thank you for that, Dipper." She kept her gaze away from me, but smiled. "And as for helping me, just be yourself. You and your sister always cheer me up, so with both of you and time I should be alright..." I stared at her, surprised. "I'll do my best to help, Wendy. I promise I won't ruin your relationships again..."

"You won't have too. I have a good feeling my next relationship will be better, and thanks for helping me realize that Dipper." My heart froze for a second. Wendy was always finding someone that wasn't me... but as long as she was happy. "Will he treat you right?" I questioned, my voice now low with sadness. "Yeah.. He's different from other guys... If only I realized that sooner." Wendy said, grinning a tiny bit as she looked over at me. A small blush etched across her face as she thought about this guy. "What's his name...? Do I know him?"

"Yeah, you know him. And you'll find out his name soon enough, just might be a while... His age is... kinda away from mine." She admitted, biting her lip. It made me wonder if he was older of younger then her, and by the way she put it it must be by a couple of years. "Well, you know, Wendy..." I said, looking over at the trees, outlined by the sun's rays. "Age is just a number..."

Wendy looked at me, confused. Her eyes suddenly brightening up as she smiled. "Yeah, it is... Thanks Dip." She said, flicking my hat up. "You sure do know what to say for situations like these." She stood up, walking back towards the ladder.

"You haven't just helped me out, Dipper." The red-head mumbled under her breath. "You helped yourself out too..."

**Ahahaha, it's so obvious guys. XD Chapter 2 might be a while, but just wait! I'll be as quick as I can. And as for my other stories, I've had a little writers block... Meh. Oh well! Hope you guys liked it, see you next time! R-and-R! Please, no flames! BYEEEE! :D**


End file.
